The present invention relates to three-dimensional fluoroscopy for continuous stereoscopic observation of a human blood vessel by using a contrast medium, 3-D visualization in nondestructive inspection of materials, baggage check and so on. The present invention also relates to an X-ray bulb for the three-dimensional fluoroscopy.
To this date, fluoroscopy is only two-dimensional.
At present, there is no visual, continuous, three-dimensional fluoroscopy. Recently however, there is need in the field of engineering, medicine and so on for three-dimensional fluoroscopic imaging.
A difference between the present invention and the prior art fluoroscopy is in the number of X-rays (beams) radiated, namely, whether only one beam is used or two beams are used. Imaging with one beam of X-ray is equivalent to seeing an object with only one eye, whereas imaging with two X-ray beams is comparable to seeing the object with both eyes.
A conventional X-ray image only gives a two-dimensional view, but with two X-ray beams, the image gives a three-dimensional view. There are three methods for producing the three-dimensional view by using two X-ray beams.
A first method is to use two X-ray vacuum tubes (X-ray bulbs) simultaneously for generation of two X-ray beams, which are irradiated alternately to an object to obtain fluoroscopic images for stereoscopic viewing.
A second method is to use mirrors for making two X-ray beams from a single X-ray beam generated by one X-ray bulb.
A third method is to modify an X-ray bulb for generation of two X-ray beams.
In any of the methods described above, the two X-ray beams are spaced from each other by three to seven centimeters, because sources of the two X-ray beams should be spaced from each other as far as between the left and right pupils in a human. Experiments have established that the distance of five centimeters will give the most natural view.